Self-luminous organic EL display devices including an organic electroluminescence (EL) element have recently received attention, as display devices alternative to liquid crystal display devices. As an organic EL display device of this type, a repeatedly bendable organic EL display device including a flexible resin substrate, and an organic EL element and various kinds of films stacked on the resin substrate has been proposed.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a display device including: a flexible display panel such as, so-called, an organic EL display panel; a pair of housings on which the display panel is laid; and a hinge pivotably joining the pair of housings together. When the pair of housings pivots, the display device folded is opened flat for use.